mysimsotakufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Iona123
Welcome Hi, welcome to MySims-Otaku Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iona123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Limited2gal (Talk) 09:52, February 14, 2012 Well, Howdy! says Sheriff Ginny WHOA. Sorry about the talk page thing on MSW 0_o. I must've said this a gazilion times, but my computer got the "New Messages" notice a little late. About the Admin thing... I'd surely make you an Admin, but i don't really know how... When I do, I will make you an Admin! And I should make word bubbles soon. ---- Limited2gal 22:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Admin Power All Done! :D ---- Limited2gal 22:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Re: Templates Oh really? That would be such a big help! Thank You! If you don't always know what to do or know something Admin-ey, you can make a new page and post any Fanon or FanFic you have, and I can link it to a main page C: ---- Limited2gal 22:53, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiya, Pal! *faceplant* Use aannnyyyy anime you want! Or videogame. As long as its not rated 18+! In-fact, I actually KNOW of Mew Mew Power! Tokyo Mew Mew is it's Japanese name! Wasn't Magical DoReMi also on around the same time? Like 5 years ago, on 4kids... If you need any more help or questions with uploading/adding stuff, i made a rules page, somewhere.... *rummages imaginary closet* Ah! Here it is! Rules_of_Uploading ---- Limited2gal 22:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kiwi Wiki Uuuhh... *thinks* Okay, I'll promote you. I guess nothing bad will happen. ^u^ As for the anime/VG, I'll make/find a portal-page for it. Oh, and if you have any funny, weird, or other MySims photos; you can post them here, i have a portal page for them in the Navigation Bar. EDIT: You added "In favor of the wiki." That's so nice of you! I'm glad not everyone thinks this place is useless :U ---- Limited2gal 22:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Doorbell Alright, I promoted you. Your Profile-Name-Bar-thingy still says you're an Admin, but thats only because I made you a Bureucrat AND Admin. So don't panic. ^u^ I should really add smilies to this Wiki. ---- Limited2gal 22:52, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Title in a Circus Thanks! I mean; You're welcome! Well, thank-you for thanking me! I DON'T. *dead-serious face* Yeah, I can never think of anything amazing like when Blanky does did talk-page titles. I just say whats at the top of my head. Maybe I should do immitations of random sims... ---- Limited2gal 23:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lyndsay is Sarcastic LOL. It's not that bad. But I'll giggle at Buddy's jokes in MySims Kingdom. (not laughing my face of or LOLing, but laughing on the inside. Wait, I think I'm getting off-topic, haha.) Actually, now I kind of imagine him saying that joke, and Lyndsay getting all annoyed. As usual. Oh, yeah...! Word bubbles...! Actually, i must admit; I've looked at the page but haven't really looked at the coding yet. Well, tomorrow's Friday, and I have no big-plans in RL, so I'll do everything then and on the weekend. ^u^ I'm also working on coding for header-box-thingies. Like the "Under Construction" and "Fanon" stuff. Although, a majority of this Wiki may be fanon-based... Oh well. There's still "Under Construction". I'm borrowing the codes from the MSW and chang the picture and text. ---- Limited2gal 23:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dinner Brainwash Bah. Who needs topics?! We're admins on a collaborative wiki! Wait, wut. If theres something you want to do, you can add a new page and call it Zoey or Ichigo and whatever her last name is (from Mew Mew). I'm doing one for Usagi Tsukino, the main character of Sailor Moon (although in English, her name is Serena. That's not even the proper translation. I think they were aiming for something that sounded like her princess name: Princess Serenity, which English even changed to Princess Serena. So now its just a dead-giveaway.) ---- Limited2gal 23:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Word Bubbles liek Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Weird title. Oh, really? IDK. I didn't do anything, that I can remember. Maybe it's because I revisited the page? Oh well. Ah, admin talk. LOL. ---- Limited2gal 23:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Homework Bugs Me No, Zoey does not translate into Ichigo. Ichigo means strawberry! That's why she's called Ichigo Mew Mew with a bunch of strawberries! (I dunno if she's called Strawberry Mew Mew in English or not.) No, they just localized it; want you to think they're in America rather than Tokyo. So they American-ize everything. BTW do you live in America? Cuz for some reason, I keep thinking you live in Europe... And don't feel bad. I enjoy baby-ish stuff, like all the kiddie rides in the amusement parks, and I'm well over ten. Actually, I'm 16. I think i said that somewhere on MySims Wiki, tho. ---- Limited2gal 00:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Music Note Ah, wait. The picture you saw BurgerBuns... Was that this one? BTW, the Wendalyn-looking person in the backround is Budeh, lolol. I went into the MySims PC folders and changed the coding (saving the original coding somewhere else, tho.) Pluss, i think i killed Violet, because i hacked her house's insides to be the Hotel interior; and made the Hotel's insides an extra hotel-shaped place. And I did not move Violet's House interior to anywhere. LOL ---- Limited2gal 00:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yo Oh, hi. :O I saw your Rhythm Theif character thingie, and I thought it looked really cool. Did you use a maker, or did you edit it in Paint/GIMP? :O ---- Limited2gal 00:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bubbles :O |time = Limited2gal 22:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) }} But dere might be more; i forget. The images should say: i uploaded many smilie pictures without the templates yet. :O Oh! If you're wondering what to do, make a page on Mew Strawberry. Don't worry about puting anything before the title, like Template or UserBlog. I can just link it on the Characters page. You can look at the Usagi page i did as an example. i haven't done a Sailor Moon page yet(Usagi's magical transformed self), so you may want to add attacks and such. I was also thinking; maybe when this Wiki becomes more popular, we can do something like the Character Battles on MSW. But i mean later, as in, a year away or something. :O |time = Limited2gal 23:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) }} Europe Kewl. I think other continents/countries are so cool, especially Japan! I think it's the culture/art that interests me... Oh, you like it at UTC? Lol, I'll keep it, then! I was gonna change it on my other wikis, but i'll put it back to UTC. :O ---- Limited2gal 23:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adventure EST-Time!!! Oh. Really? I did not know that. Well, maybe I'll just leave the times untouched for now. I almost confused myself changing the clock on my other wiki. *shrug* Yeah. At first (like 3-5 years ago), I mainly liked Japan because it has anime stuff and everything, but after a while I started to get interested in the (ancient-)culture. Like kimonos and festivals and whatnot. ---- Limited2gal 01:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Phantome R I just saw the English trailer for Rhythm Theif. Looks cool. I might get it when its released. And Yes, i saw your PM. Ermmm, i have about 4 smilies (registered as templates), but i have about 10 smilie pictures uploaded. I'm trying to use SOME different phrases. Like "ohdear" = "gasp". ---- Limited2gal 12:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- LOLWUT It's weird. I was playing MySims Kingdom on the Academy island; Summer and Liberty were like "Wanna hang out with us, Lyndsay? We're gonna talk about boys", and Lyndsay was like "Sure! That sounds fun!" And i was like ! 0_o LOLWUT. I was skiing and hanging out all day, so i didn't get much done, either. ---- Limited2gal 01:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- And your word-bubble looks great. Okay! How about the one next to this wordbubble? Its called "limited.png" i think. :O |time = Limited2gal 15:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) }} Oh, wow, I love dat color :O |time = Limited2gal 15:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) }} Headline Zombeh Dance I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! Wait, I haven't posted a message here since March 13? Thats just sad. Where have I been? I think I've been playing too much MySims Agents DS. I just got it a month ago. I'd go on here more often, but I got grounded for going on the computer more instead of homework... *shifty eyes* So I might not be on until June! D: Or maybe unless I get it all done before then... *salty* Really, I wanna go back on! D: We should probably let MSW know this, so they don't think I left... ---- Limited2gal 22:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Add BTW, if you wanted to know what Viva La MySims is, its my MySims fanfic that I have sorta planned. I have all the characters ready, but I just need to add more events. BTW it doesn't completely follow the MySims games' stories and dialogue... And I was planning on having different versions of the story. Likr how the Higurashi manga has different artists for each arc, but all keep the same story. Kinda similar thing with the Legend of Zelda games: like Twilight Princess is different than Ocarina of Time, or Wind Waker, or Four Swords. (Careful, Higurashi is rated 16+ for blood...) You known me already 10:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC)MC Cindy. Hi I LIKE CEREAL! 16:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC)MC Cindy yes 03:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) HAI! I NEEED HELP URGENTLY! MC Cindy 06:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) MC Cindy the profile thingy like yours. I HAV A TON OF PICS I WANT ON THERE. I ALREADY POSTED THEM ON HERE. DID YOU KNOW I DYED MY HAIR PURPLE-ISH MAGENTA? AND GOT A NEW HAIR STYLE? MC Cindy 07:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC)MC CindyMC Cindy 07:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ok I guess I can handle it from here. I Want to make Sure 21:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) MC Cindy isn't it the total video game one? 21:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC)MC Cindy21:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ok. At school we had a London olimpic themed track meet. It was so fun. We even saluted the flag of England. 21:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC)MC Cindy. I might do an rp kinda like this one as soon as I'm on a computer. I wanna do a my Sims chibi wiki. =3 MC Cindy 22:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) MC Cindy coolio. I might be able to do some pics for it and post them when I have time. And I have a question. Wat time is it where you are? I'm guessing 11:14pm cause it's 3:16pm. Hi Iona! Have you ever tried very rare steak. MC Cindy text= ok I did the Color change. Mailbox Armageddon MC Cindy 12:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC)MC Cindyhey when is Khendra and Iona gonna meet again? Soon? I guess? MC Cindy 04:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) MC Cindy ok cuz i have an EPIC idea that involes khendra and Iona MC Cindy 21:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Someone Like you by Adele (violin cover) with this as a thumbnail. Hi. How do people even make those welcome messages? Like on mah sims wiki, somebody made there own Leaf message thingie. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC)